


Those Loud Neighbours That Live Upstairs

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Plot, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Shot, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Facials, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Loki, not the spa kind, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: You know those neighbors you have, the ones that live upstairs, that constantly stomp around? And things are always hitting the floor and you don't know what the hell that is? Did you ever want to know? Did you ever have a suspicion of what was going on up there?In which Loki is absolutely pissed at Tony for getting him captured, but he takes mercy on his inebriated mortal. For now.Kinktober Day 11: Orgasm Denial





	Those Loud Neighbours That Live Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, here's another. A lil bit of plot for those plot hawks that snatch up any bunny they can find ;) And some sex for all you dirties out there. Love ya!  
> You know the drill. I'M MY OWN BETA so please correct me. And while you're doing that, why not leave a kudos and a comment? They're always nice <3\. STAY LOVELY, READERS!

Tony returned home sometime after midnight. He was absolutely smashed, which was highly unusual for a man who drinks as often as him. Then again, chasing the bottoms of bottles instead of coming home to face the music of your pissed off boyfriend who just so happens to be a god sounds much more appealing. Can you blame him?

He wasn’t surprised to see Loki still awake. Then again, he wasn’t feeling much of anything right now, emotions muted by booze. He didn’t even care that Loki was in the tower  _ again _ despite his insistence to stay out of it so they didn’t get caught. (He supposed that if they were going to get caught, it would have happened by now. He pushed worry aside). The god was leaning against the bar and was looking pissed if his hands clawing at his armor was anything to go by. Dark nails scraped across leather, leaving gashes behind, and Tony felt his throat constrict. He was so dead.

He tried to play it cool. Tony gave a casual sigh as he tried to keep his breath even and rounded the bar, grabbing a bottle from his personal stash. “I think you’ve had quite enough of that, Stark.” Loki snarled. His nose scrunched up at Tony’s proximity. He reeked of alcohol.

“Well, I’m still standing, so I’d say I’m plenty sober.” He slurred.

Smooth.

Loki turned around to look across the bar, at the inebriated mortal as he struggled to uncork a bottle of cheap wine. His face was flushed, turning redder by the second as he exerted himself.  _ Pathetic _ . “Would you like to explain your actions today?” The god said innocently.

“Just a bit of fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah,-  _ fucking bottle _ \- fun.” He banged the palm of his hand against the cork.

“You imprisoned me, Stark. You held a gun to my head.” His voice remained steady. Tony wasn’t fooled, he could see Loki’s biceps quivering beneath the leather. “And it was just a bit of fun?”

“Says the guy that who let Jotunns into your fancy little castle ‘for fun’. Don’t give me shit, Loki. I still remember that story.” The mortal rolled his eyes, finally giving up on the wine and shoving the bottle to the side. It slid precariously close to the edge of the marble.

Loki was next to him in a second, his clone fading away as he snatched Tony’s wrists. “I should tear you limb from limb for that stunt, you thoughtless little mortal!” He grit in Tony’s ear, pulling him close. A panicked noise escaped Tony. Loki’s head leaned down, teeth scraping along Tony’s neck and he gasped.

“I’m drunk.” He tried, pulling away.

“Well, you  _ are  _ still standing,” Loki mocked, “So you are plenty sober.” The silvertongue was using his words against him and Tony cursed his stupid mouth. Loki pulled him against his chest again, fingers knotting themselves in his chestnut-brown hair. He tugged, Tony’s scalp stinging as his head was forced back and he was forced to look at Loki.

Those toxic green eyes burned holes into him. Tony knew that he should fight back. Drunk sex is bad since he can’t technically consent, but he also knew that neither he nor Loki gave a shit. And when all was said and done, they both wanted this. No matter how  _ under the influence _ either of them was.

Loki latched back onto his neck, tonguing the sensitive flesh before he gave a hard bite. They were definitely leaving imprints and his neck felt hot as blood rushed to his small wounds. He would have to wear turtlenecks for the next week. He'd be lying if he said that didn't make him feel a little more flustered. The god’s canines were especially sharp, digging into Tony like mini-daggers and they left him moaning and leaning into his lover, tilting his head and exposing himself for more.

Tony was leaning his entire weight on the bar, moving with Loki as he continued to mark his mortal. His chest rose and fell faster, panting softly. “Loki,” He breathed, moving forward, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and end up sprawled out on the floor, looking up at one amused god. “Get down here.” He demanded. Loki just smiled.

He raised his foot and placed a heavy boot on Tony’s groin. Loki hummed, “I have been rather enjoying how easily aroused you’ve been getting, Anthony. It makes it very easy for a  _ quick fuck _ .” Hearing those words made Tony feel like the room had been set on fire, his entire body hot and buzzing. Loki never said such filthy, tasteless words. A whimper escaped him.

His hips moved against the sole of Loki’s boot, rubbing his hardening member along the bumps and grooves. Tony moaned, spreading his legs apart and holding his arms above him, displaying himself shamelessly. “Please, Loki. Fuck me,” He moaned, looking at his god through slitted eyes.

Even from this distance, he could see Loki’s pupils blown wide at his display. Those thin lips parted slightly. He moved his boot and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, his hips jutting forward into the movement, another plea on his lips. When he opened his eyes, Loki was on all fours on top of him. His legs were between Tony’s, pushing them farther apart as he unzipped the fly of Tony’s slacks. He palmed Tony through the material, feeling every curve of his thick cock as he leaned down to ravish Tony with a kiss.

His hair had fallen forward, tickling Tony’s cheeks as they swept across his skin. Loki’s cool tongue dipped into his mouth, swirling against the insides of his cheeks before probing further. Tony opened his mouth to the kiss, trying to get  _ more _ . Damn, he was practically salivating just tasting his lover. His head, already clogged with alcohol, was now spinning with pleasure.

Loki’s blunt nails scraped along his cock again and Tony jerked. “Please, please!” He mumbled through the kiss. His lover fished his cock out of his briefs, swiping the pearl of precome and rolling it between his fingers before he broke his kiss and replaced his tongue with his fingers, shoving two into Tony’s hot mouth.

The mortal practically crumbled as he tasted himself on those pale fingers, salty and sweet at the same time. His tongue licked every one clean, sucking on each digit, staring his lover directly in the eyes and Loki gaped at him. “You’re insatiable,” He managed.

Loki grabbed his cock again, now wet with Tony’s spit, and began to jerk at his member, running his nails along the ring of the crown, scratching the sensitive flesh and sending Tony into a frenzy. The mortal writhed on the tile. Everything was so hot. He felt like he was boiling. “Please, Loki, please! Please,” he keened.

Loki smirked. He dipped down, leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw and Tony threw his head back, trying to ignore the spinning and lightheadedness as his blood rushed to his cock with every continuing thrust of Loki’s hand. His hips chased the appendage every time it pulled away. Loki reached his chin and traced his lips down Tony’s jugular, causing goosebumps to break out across his flesh. A thrill shot through his spine as Loki opened his mouth and bit down. “A- _ ah! _ ” It hurt like hell but it felt so fucking good. Tony lifted his head, only to drop it back on the floor with a dull thump. Loki tongued at the soft dip between his collar bones.

Tony felt like he was gasping for air; Loki was pinching the oversensitive column at the underside of his cock. The mortal could feel his balls tightening as he got closer. “Please, Loki! C’mon, please!” He panted, rubbing against his lover. "Fuck me, Lo! I need your cock!" He begged.

Another hand ran up his chest, Loki’s hand tightening around his cock and speeding up. A desperate sound escaped Tony as he tried to match those movements, trying to find release. His shoulders pressed painfully into the floor as his hips raised up and ground against Loki’s hand. The god smirked against his chest and Tony gave a loud shout as his lover pinched his nipple. He arched into the touch automatically. “Loki!” His god bit down and he cried out, his cock twitching and-

Loki snarled, hand tightening around his cock and Tony felt like he had just gotten hit by a car, his orgasm strangled. Tony moaned, eyeing Loki with puppy-dog eyes as he panted. “C’mon, please. Please,” His voice was barely audible as he tried to move. Loki wouldn’t let him, holding him perfectly still until he was sure that his orgasm was passed.

Honestly, Tony felt a little sick.

His head fell to the side, breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered closed again, trying to regain himself fruitlessly. A slick finger slid in between his cheeks and Tony whined. A single, thin digit ran across his entrance, pulling against that tight ring of muscles before it pushed in. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as it pressed in deeper until Tony could feel his god’s knuckles pressing against his skin. He pistoned his hand in and out of Tony, watching in satisfaction as his mortal began to push against him again. His face was beet red, chest expanding and deflating as he panted away. Tony could already feel his arousal coiling in his gut again.

The finger curled and hit that bundle of nerves. “Oh,  _ FUCK _ , Loki!” He couldn’t even close his mouth, it was officially impossible. “Please, let me come! Let me come!” Loki gave a dark chuckle next to his ear, jerking his throbbing cock. His finger stretched his hole open with every thrust. “Ha-  _ hah _ , Loki!  _ Nng- _ ” He suppressed whatever embarrassing noise was about to come out of his mouth and Loki hooked his finger along his prostate again, squeezing his cock again and Tony felt the force of a brick wall.

The mortal was trembling, his eyes barely open as he looked at Loki. His hands clawed at the tile uselessly. He stuttered plea after plea as he looked at Loki and finally, the god relented. He released Tony’s cock with a sigh, pulling his finger out and inching back. “Are you gonna leave me like this?” Tony choked, his straining cock leaking against his shirt. His release was practically writhing in his stomach and Tony knew it would only take one movement from his god to send him over the edge. He propped himself up on his elbows.

Loki simple smirked, giving an innocent tilt of his head as he inched down, down, down. Tony watched, gaping and with wide eyes as that sharp, pale face got closer to his cock. Loki rarely ever-

The god looked up at him with smoldering eyes. He cupped Tony’s cock softly, the member twitching slightly in his grip. He puckered his lips, drawing ever closer, and pressed a chaste kiss on the side of Tony’s cock.

The mortal’s entire body convulsed at the force of his orgasm. His vision blanked, ears hearing, but he could feel himself shouting Loki’s name again and again. Come shot out of his cock and Tony choked.

He blinked to a moment later, looking down and giving another moan at the sight.

Loki was on his knees and elbows, holding Tony’s cock against the corner of his lips. Strings of come painted his cheek and clung to his dark eyelashes as he blinked slowly, looking at Tony with those all-consuming toxic eyes. That pink tongue darted out to catch a dribble of Tony’s seed. He sat up on his knees.

“You know, Stark,” And Tony was just clear-minded enough to know that if Loki was still using his last name, he was still in the doghouse, “This was solely for you wanting to seek my company again tonight. Have no doubt that your  _ punishment _ for this little stunt will come, sooner or later.”

His god gave a nod and stood up, walking towards the hallway and leaving Tony on the floor. The mortal collapsed, breathing heavily. The only thought he could manage was  _ fuck _ . He couldn’t bring himself to move, content to drifting to sleep on the kitchen floor with his cock still out. He knew he would be stiff and hungover in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Just below his penthouse, Natasha was watching footage after footage of Loki in the past few months, trying to figure out what had happened in that cell. There was only one conclusion she had come to and she didn’t like it at all. Then, she had heard a thump on the ceiling. A few more following and muffled noises. Natasha’s stomach felt uneasy, a rare feeling for the spy and she sighed. She would have to report this. For the world’s sake and Tony’s. She reached for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> ... nat. wut r u doin nat????


End file.
